For many years, cartons have been made with tear-away cover panels for display-of-goods purposes. Such cartons have been conventionally constructed in a manner whereby a tear line extends along the grain of the paperboard material and rectangular carton blanks have been processed with the longitudinal axis of the carton extending transversely to the path of movement of the carton blank during processing. The foregoing arrangement has been thought to be required in order to provide uniform linear tear results so that the carton retains its holding characteristics. Since cartons traditionally extend in the longitudinal direction for a much greater extent than in the transverse direction, this processing limited the number of carton blanks which could be processed at the same time. Also, this processing resulted in much scrap.